movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends End Up Being Hoodwinked/Trailer
Trailer *Narrator: To solve an unspeakable crime, the greatest heroes of the Forest will work together. *Mother Rabbit: Let's do this, guys. *Narrator: What's the crime now? *Mother Rabbit: I'm not frightened. *Narrator: What is the trouble now? *Red: Hi-yak! *Shadow: Not cool. *Narrator: And who's behind all it? *Shadow: What's this? *Tails: A dynimate?! *Shadow: Yikes! Keep it away! *Narrator: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends End Up Being Hoodwinked! *Shadow: Very cool. *Tails: Let's do this. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. *Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks. *Ed: Ed. *Edd: Edd. Double Dee. *Eddy: Eddy. *Skippy: Skippy. *Psy: Psy C. Snowing. *Blossom: Blossom. *Bubbles: Bubbles. *Buttercup: Buttercup. *Slappy: Slappy. *Johnny Bravo: Johnny Bravo. *Booker: Booker Cooter. *Derick: Derick Quillers. *Pooh: Well, This is Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore. *Eeyore: Thanks for noticing me. *Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh. *Courage: Courage. *Cuties: The Cuties. *Fluffers: Fluffers. *Panda: I'm Pandy. It's short for Panda. *Marie: I'm Marie. *Toulouse: I'm Toulouse. (Meows and hisses) *Berlioz: Very funny, Toulouse. I'm Berlioz. *Dexter: Dexter. *Nature and Imagine: We're Nature and Imagine. *Wallace: Wallace. *(Gromit points to himself) *Cream: You? *Wallace: Oh, that's Gromit, my canine buddy. *Hamtaro: We're Hamtaro and Friends. *Tim: I'm Tim Seed-son. *Eevee: Eevee. *Pikachu: Pikachu. *Anais: I am Queen Anais. *Gumball: I'm Duke Gumball. *Darwin: I'm the Prime Minister, Darwin. *1: I'm 1. *2: I'm 2. *3: I'm 3. *4: I'm 4. *5: I'm 5. *6: I'm 6. *7: And I am 7. *Andrina: I'm Andrina Chinchella. *Andrew: I'm Andrew Catsmith. I'm Stephen's good buddy. *Amanda: I'm Amanda Opossum. *Coco Bandicoot: I'm Coco Bandicoot. *(Crash Chatters) *Aku Aku: This is Crash, who chatters, and I'm Aku Aku. *Griff: Griffer Feist. *Amy: Amy Fourpaws. *Earl: Earl. *Harry: Harry. *(Spot barks) *Harry: And this is Spot. *Stinky: I'm Stinky. *Natane: I'm Natane. *Gnorm: Gnorm. *Kidney: Kidney. *Tiff: Tiff. *Tuff: Tuff. *Kirby: Kirby. *Cow: Cow. *Chicken: Chicken. *Weasel: I am Weasel. *Baboon: I.R. Baboon. *Punkin' Puss: I'm Punkin' Puss. *Mushmouse: I'm Mushmouse. *Max: Max. *Duke: Duke. *Gidget: Gidget. *Snowball: Snowball. *Freddi: Freddi. *Luther: Luther. *Jiminy: Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket. *Nick: Nick. *Judy: Judy. *Big C.: I'm Big C. *Robert: I am Robert Cheddarcake. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz. *Cat: I'm Cat. *Dog: I'm Dog. *Comquateater: Comquateater. *Julimoda: Yes. I'm Julimoda. *Serena: I'm Serena Magical, I'm the amazing magician in the world. *Rocky: I'm Rocky. *Anderson: Anderson Joey. *Shet: I'm Shet. *Russell: We're the Littlest Pet Shop Characters. *Cuddles: We're the Happy Tree Friends Characters. *Emily: Emily Storky. *Lillian: We're the Twin Bunnies. I'm Lillian. *Doug: I'm Doug. *Skeeter: Skeeter. *Patti: Patti. *(Porkchop barks) *Patti: That's Porkchop, who barks. *Mr. Dink: I'm Bud Dink. *Al and Moo: We'll Al and Moo. *Ren: I'm Ren. *Stimpy: I'm Stimpy. *Delbert: I'm Delbert. *Dannan: I'm Dannan O'Mallard. *Piggley: I'm Piggley Winks. *Ferny: I'm Ferny Toro. *Max: I'm Prince Max. *Ruby: I'm Ruby. *Beebe: I'm Beebe. *Chalky: I'm Chalky. *Connie: I'm Connie. *Christopher Robin: I'm Christopher Robin. *Wonder Mouse Girl: I'm Wonder Mouse Girl. *Yin: I'm Yin. *Yang: I'm Yang. *Alvin: We're the Chipmunks. *Britanny: We're the Chipettes. *Speckle: I'm Speckle. *Darnell: Darnell. *Reba: I'm Reba. *Luna: Luna. *Robbie: I'm Robbie. *Fluffy Fluffy: Fluffy Fluffy Bun Bun. *Otto: I'm Otto. *Larry: I'm Larry. *Buck: Buck. *Bert: We're the Raccoons. *Buster Moon: I'm Buster Moon. *Rosita: I'm Rosita. *Johnny: Johnny. *Eddie: Eddie. *Meena: Meena. *Ash: Ash. *Mike: I'm Mike. *Tennessee: Tennessee. *Chumley: I'm Chumley. *Yakko: Yakko. *Wakko: I'm Wakko. *Dot: Dot. *Woody: Woody. *Buzz: Buzz Lightyear. *Master Shake: Master Shake. *Frylock: Frylock. *Meatwad: Meatwad. *Dan Danger: Dan Danger. *Ruthie: Ruthie. *Debbie: Debbie. *Yoko: Yoko. *Jakamoko: Jakamoko. *Toto: Toto. *Little Dog: Little Dog. *Big Dog: Big Dog. *Inspector Gadget: I'm Inspector Gadget. *Penny: I'm Penny Brown. *(Brain barks) *Inspector Gadget: And that's Brain, who barks. *Tod: I'm a fox. My name is Tod. *Copper: Mine's Copper. And I'm a hound dog. *Narrator: Rated G. Coming Soon To A Theater Near You. Category:Trailers Category:Movie-Spoof Travels